Dance of a Lifetime
by Kagura-chan15
Summary: Nejiten. Tenten gets surprisedgasp time and time again. neji confesses but what is her response.


**To former readers of my other story:**

**Ok I apologize to everyone who has read my first fanfic Finding Hinata. I just got my new flash drive yesterday but recently our school Internet blocking system is now blocking So that is why I'm not writing the new chapter, I can't access it. All my ffs were saved on that one flash drive, which I lost, which is why it took so long to update I am sorry. Ill update asap. **

**-kaga chan**

**To new readers:**

**I hope you like the new story I have concocted in my hyperactive brain. I promise I won't get too sugar high as I'm writing this, you might not notice (hopefully) if not I hope you still like the story. I should stop my rambling on to the nejiten (squee!!!! )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did though**

Where Did I Go Wrong?

It was early spring when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. There was a scheduled dance, celebrating the peace treaty between Suna and Konoha. Tenten was walking the familiar path toward the training grounds. She looked up as she noticed a shadow ahead on the path. "Oh Kankuro san ohiyo"

"Ohiyo Tenten chan" he started playing with his fingers and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Daijobu Kankuro san?" Tenten started to look worried.

"Hai, ano Tenten chan…willyougotothedancewithme?"

"Nani?" Tenten was now very confused

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Oh" _the dance was announced last week, Neji was there when it was announced, but he hasn't asked me, the dance is tonight. Guess I got my hopes up….again. he will never ask me. _Tenten felt very depressed at this thought, so depressed she said "hai I will go with you to the dance Kankuro san."

Kankuro's face lit up with happiness. "Arigato Tenten chan" Kankuro ran off as Tenten continued her walk. Not noticing the other shadow in her wake

_She said yes to him, shedoesn'tlikeme. _The shadow passed her without her noticing which the shadow noticed too. _She'sdaydreamingabout him. _The shadow got depressed as "it" continued its journey.

Tenten arrived at the training grounds as Neji finished his meditations, "let's begin"

Tenten and Neji sparred until two hours before the dance started. They of course both were going, it was ordered by the hokage. Tenten went home and showered and got ready. Neji did the same.

at the dance

Tenten walked into the dance, she was going to meet Kankuro there. Who she saw first was Neji in his tux.

"Tenten?" Tenten jerked out of her brainless state.

"Huh?" she looked up and saw Kankuro. "Konnichiwa Kankuro san"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Hai"

Kankuro took Tenten's hand as they started to dance someone watched Tenten from the shadows. _Sheisacceptinghim._ The shadow got depressed.

"Oi Neji, you spying on Tenten again?"

"No why would I do that?"

"No reason" the new comer smirked

"What do you want Naruto?" said annoyed Neji.

"I was wondering where Hinata chan was."

"Why would I know."

"Right. See ya" Naruto walked off in search of his girlfriend Hinata and Neji continued his watch.

Throughout the dance Kankuro had more and more drinks ad got more and more tipsy. Tenten put up with it until he started looking at her chest and trying to touch her more than was needed for dancing. What really pushed her over the edge was he kept trying to kiss her. She didn't like him that way and she told him that every time he tried to kiss her. Finally she slapped him and stomped off. Neji followed.

Tenten finally stopped at cherry blossom walk. She walked up to the nearest bench and sat down. She wasn't crying but the look on her face implied that she was hurt.

"Tenten you ok?"

Tenten lifted her head at the sound of "his" voice. "N-Neji? W-why are you here?"

"I followed you out."

"Why?"

Neji didn't like that question.

"Why Neji?" Tenten looked at him expectantly.

"No reason."

"O-oh"

Neji looked at Tenten. _She's not sad because Kankuro was and idiot, she's sad because there was no reason for me to follow. But there was-is a reason but_

"Neji are you ok. Hello?" Tenten waved her hand in front of his face.

Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. She was too shocked to resist. With his other hand he guided her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He whispered, "You wanted a reason, was that good enough?"

Tenten's response was to smash her lips against his. The separated gasping for air, Tenten's eyes were wild.

"Tenten?" he didn't get a response, she ran off. Neji was crestfallen. _I can't blame her, I pushed myself onto her. But there is one thing she can't deny, she kissed me back_

After that night Tenten avoided Neji. She stopped coming to the one on one training with Neji, she would only go to the team practices and she would pair up with Lee every time. It would have continued if Hinata didn't step in.

At Ichiraku's

"K-konnichiwa Tenten san."

Tenten looked up to see the Hyuuga heiress. "K-konnichiwa Hinata sama."

"Ano, call me Hinata chan honegai."

"Hai, and me Tenten chan."

"Hai."

"Tenten do you hate Neji nii san?"

"I knew it, he asked you to talk to me."

"I-iyo, I was just getting worried."

"Worried about?….."

"Nii san."

"Why?"

"He hasn't been the same since the dance and I thought it was something to do with you."

"Why?"

"Well he was pissed when he left for the dance, I heard him muttering as he left 'that damn Kankuro, I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp if he hurts my Tenten chan.' He he it was quiet funny."

Tenten in a shocked whisper "nani?!"

"Any way when he got home from the dance it was a mixture of happiness, regret, and sorrow. I wondered. Then I noticed that he trained by himself during the times you used to train together and at the same spot."

Still in a shocked voice "hai I stopped going."

"Why?"

"Well…." Tenten blushed.

"Well…." _She blushed she blushed!!! Squee!_

"Kankuro turned out to be a bad date for the dance. He got drunk and started treating me like crap while making out with other girls. i walked out and neji followed. When I asked him why he…." Tenten's face turned bright red. "he kissed me then whispered 'is that a reason enough?' I kissed him as a response before I could think"

"So, that's great why haven't you been talking?"

"I wasn't ready to figure out my feelings right then and there. Sure I kissed him back and that's what made me run. I was afraid of my reaction."

"Soka, maguta you don't hate Neji nii san. How do you feel about him?"

"ano…" Tenten blushed brightly.

"Never mind. What I really came to do was ask you to come to my masquerade party."

"When is it?"

"Here is an invitation. I got to go I have a lot of planning left to do."

"Hai ja ne. ano Hinata chan…."

Hinata turned around to face Tenten. "hai"

"Arigato for being the ears for the story that needed to be told."

"Hai Tenten nee chan, anything to help. Ja ne!" Hinata walked off leaving a shocked Tenten behind. .

_Why did she call me nee chan?_ Tenten didn't want to think anymore she paid her bill and went home to find an outfit for the masquerade party.

at the party

"Sugoiyone" said a shocked Tenten as she walked into the Hyuuga's ballroom. It was filled with many people in masks and colorful costumes. Tenten herself was wearing a light violet gown with matching strappy heels. She wore a silver tiara with a single purple stone, with matching stud earrings and choker. Her hair was out of its normal fashion and was up in a ponytail leaving her bangs to frame her face. She had put some sheer pink lip-gloss and that's that. Last time she tried putting more than she looked like a poor clown. Half the males in the room didn't think she looked like a clown and they were staring. _This is why I try not to wear pretty things, it gives guys ideas. _Tenten walked through the ballroom trying to find people she knew. Of course she couldn't it was a masquerade. After she gave up trying to find someone she knew she sat down with a glass of juice and a small plate of appetizers. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was a guy she couldn't recognize.

"May I have this dance?"

Tenten sighed. "Hai" _this is going to be a long night._ Tenten examined her date as they swayed to the music. He had brown eyes, short black hair; he wore an expensive suit, tie, and shoes. His mask was the most peculiar. It was a darker version of hers, which was light purple to match her outfit. It didn't match anything he had on.

"Couldn't find a matching mask?" she smirked.

"I choose this one."

"It doesn't match."

"And? Its still a mask."

"Haihai." Tenten dropped the subject as she started looking for Neji. _Where is he? Did Hinata tell him I was coming and he decided not to participate in his own family's masquerade ball?_

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah but it looks like he isn't here, guess he's avoiding me." Tenten sighed.

"Want to get some air?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right there."

"Huh?" but it was too late he had walked off. "That was weird." Tenten walked out into the Hyuuga gardens. "Its still as beautiful as I remember it."

"Yes you are."

Tenten didn't like the sound of that. She went into her secrete stash of weapons. She swirled around fast and threw the kunai with perfect aim. She waited but there was no cry of anguish nor was another weapon thrown at her. She looked up and saw the guy she had been dancing with, kunai in hand. "You look beautiful under the moon light." He strode up to her grabbed her waist and forcefully kissed.

"Yamede!" Tenten screamed as soon as her lips were free.

"Why?" he asked playfully.

"I don't know you."

"So, you can get to know me." He started toward her again lust in his eyes. Tenten woke up and took out all her kunai she had hidden and threw them with all her might.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" she screamed with every thing she had left as the kunai flew toward the man. Still there was no cry of anguish. "Nani?!"

"You used to throw that so hard I couldn't stop it with anything but kaiten." Shock lit up Tenten's face as the henge lowered and Neji Hyuuga stood before her in his moon eyed glory smirking.

"N-n-Neji?!" Neji stopped smirking. "NEJI YOU BAKA!!!!"

"So you do hate me." He turned around to start walking depressed.

"I-iyo!" he stopped and turned around at the frantic sound in her voice. What he saw was her running at him tears flowing from her eyes. "DON'T GO!" she ran into Neji wish such force they both fell down. In mid air they twisted so that Neji would hit the ground and not Tenten. "Umph"

"Tenten daijobu?"

Neji didn't get a verbal answer. He felt something soft against his lips and he realized Tenten was kissing him. "Is that a good enough answer for you?" she said while smirking.

Neji smirked as he replied. "It's the only one I needed."

"Ahem!" the two looked up. What they saw was everyone at the party masks off, disguises removed. They were their friends all smirking or giggling." are we interrupting anything?" the two blushed. "You can get off of him now Tenten." Tenten was red as a tomato. The crowd smirked even more as Tenten got up and Neji appeared at her side. He then kneeled on the floor grabbing her hand and looking up at her. Tenten gasped.

"Tenten will you marry me?"

When Tenten hesitated a little flower told me you loved me, this is the only way to make it official."

Tenten looked into his pale eyes and whispered "yes"

Hinata squealed, the guys clapped Neji on the back, the girls joined Hinata and then got serious as they started planning.

Tenten just stood there with a soft smile on her lips as she looked at her fiancé grinning with his friends, her friends with serious faces and thought confession to fiancé in one night. Wow.

three years later

"Hanaki! Tsukiri! Come here!"

"Hai kaa san!" two bobbing heads appeared from behind the flowers as they ran toward their brunette, brown eyed mother and dark brown, pearly eyed father. "Hanaki you ruined your kimono."

"Gomen kaa san"

Tsukiri you must be the better influence. As her brother you need to protect her from harm till she can do it herself.

"Hai tou san."

"Now run off and change both of you. School starts soon."

"Hai!"

"They'll be fine Tenten, they are our children."

"I know but I can understand other mothers who hate to see their children grow up to do dangerous things."

Neji walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "They'll be ok."

"Hai"

This was a long one, well for me it was. This was concocted during the time between two flash drives after I lost my first one. This actually started as what is she doing but it changed so significantly from my views of the story that it was born as another story. Hoped you all liked it. Ow my wrists, fingers and hands are sore. If you liked this read my other stories that I have up.

Thanks for reading,

Kaga chan


End file.
